


Where You Lead, I'll Follow

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alpha!Scott, beta!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's leaving, not Derek. Bit different then in the TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have so many Scerek feels lately...  
> It seems like it's the only pairing I can write lately.  
> Oh well...As long as you guys aren't sick of me already :)

“Don’t.”

Scott turned around and raised his eyebrow. “Don’t what?”

Derek raised his head a little so he could look up at a standing Scott, while he was sitting down. For once the roles were reversed.

“Don’t leave.”

“It’s obvious that you don’t need me here.”

“We do.” Derek answered. Then, “ _I_ do.”

“You can manage on your own.”

That was the problem. He couldn’t. 

“I need your help, Scott.”

“You want to be my Beta?” Derek’s silent nod came as a big surprise to Scott. “Why?”

“I was never meant to be an Alpha.”

“Then why did you kill Peter?”

Derek sighed and looked away, “Because I wanted to feel powerful. It was just very appealing to me.”

“Something tells me that’s not the whole truth.”

Derek shrugged, “You don’t have to believe me.”

“I believe you,” Scott said with a sly smile, “I just think you’re keeping things from me. Again.”

Derek scoffed and looked back at Scott. “Fine. Are you still gonna leave?”

“I don’t know, really.”

“What about Stiles? What about your Pack? Your mom?”

Scott looked into Derek’s eyes. _Really_ looked into them and was surprised by all the emotions the guy had hidden away so well.

“They can come along.” At the sight of the slumpof Derek’s shoulders, he quickly added, “You can come too, of course.”

It was pretty appealing. A new start. A new life.

“It’s time to leave this shitty town, Derek.”

Derek was more than surprised ad almost in awe with how much Scott had turned into him now. The confidence and determination just radiated off of him.

His decision was made. If Scott decided to leave, he would follow.

Who else would take care of the Alpha when he acted all ridiculous and dangerous?

Cora was still there with him, but Derek didn’t have a doubt in his mind that if he left, she would follow too.

And Peter? Who the hell knew where that guy would end up anyway. 

It was time to take a chance.

Derek stood up, he still hadn’t broken eye-contact with Scott, he looked down at the slightly smaller than him Alpha and gave him a firm nod.

“I’ll follow you.”

Scott nodded and smiled. Derek saw the old Scott back in that smile and something churned in his stomach.   
It wasn’t a bad feeling, though. Because it meant that, even through all the shit they had gone through, Scott had still kept that boy-ish innocence somewhere, somehow intact.

It makes Derek’s heart ache. In a strangely good way.

Scott extends his hand to hi mand, maybe to his own surprise, Derek takes it.

Scott gives it a squeeze and Derek finds himself squeezing back.

Scott grins, that same goofy one he always had, and Derek can’t help but grin back.

Scott speaks up one more time before they walk away together.

“I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://kaimuxscerek.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'll follow you back)


End file.
